


Impromptu Dye Job

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 4 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Vriska♠Eridan<br/>NSFW PROMPT</p><p>Not In The Face!</p><p>One of them comes on the other's face, and the last words before it happens are 'Not in the face!'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu Dye Job

"Oh, oh oh oh! Ohhhhhhhh. Oh oh. Oh! Fuuuuuuuuck! I'm coming!!!!!!!!" Vriska cried out and pulled out of Eridan's mouth, her bright blue bulge throbbing and leaking.

This.

This was not agreed upon. This was not what was supposed to happen.

"Not in the face!" Eridan let out a protest, loud and sharp. But it was too late...

Time seemed to slow down. He could see it coming, pun not intended, the first gush of cerulean genetic material. He could see it coming until he clamped his eyes shut, feeling the liquid, thick and warm, splatter a trail up his cheek, barely missing his eyes. "Wriska!"

His call out was to no avail. Her head was back and she was biting her lip hard enough to be painful. She rocked her hips hard and shuddered, letting out a groan as the next slow motion spurt caught him blind, eyes still clenched shut. It hit the bridge of his nose and coated the left lens of his glasses.

Again and again she hit, painting him haphazardly in blue. And then, his eyes opened, only his right eye able to see.

It was beautiful, aesthetically. An arc of blue like a monocolor rainbow moving through the air. It was art in motion. It was wonderful fluid dynamics. It was headed...

"Oh no. Oh no oh no ohnonono no oh no, Wriska, not in my hair!" But it was already on a collision course and not much could be done. He felt it hit. Not severely, but enough to know that something wet had just hit him on the head. He was reminded of wingbeasts flapping above his ship shitting on his head, except this was slightly less disgusting and he probably wasn't going to end up paying Vriska back by shooting her out of the sky without prejudice. The comparison though... made him gag.

"Oh, so noooooooow you gag on it. Ugh." Vriska rolled her eyes and then looked down at him, panting as her bulge steadily dripped onto the right lens of his eyeglasses. "Haha, oh wow. Sorry about the impromptu dye job, asshole. You weren't too attached to the dumb purple strip, riiiiiiiight?"

"Wwhat? Wwhat do you. Oh, no, come on! You came in my hair? You hawe got to be fuckin' kiddin' me. Shit! I'm gonna hawe to drag my sorry ass to the FLARP tournament tonight wwith your fuckin' blue land-dwweller trash juice in my fuckin' hair? Shit."

"Mmmmmmmm, well, you could forfeeeeeeeeit!" Vriska winked and gave her bulge a shake, flicking a few excess drops onto her kismesis's punchable face. In fact, she wiped it on his cheek.

"You..." He stammered. "You. Y-you. You did this on purpose! Because you knoww I'll beat you!"

"In your wildest dreams, Bluebeard." She smirked and flicked his forehead with two fingers. "I'll wreck you and burn your ship to the ground, and jizz on the smoldering wreckage. It'll look better than your faaaaaaaace."

"Fuck you! I'm not forfeiting." Jizz be damned. Vriska wasn't getting one over on him, for sure.


End file.
